


Tea Turned Cold

by thymesisandpsyche



Series: The Levi and Hange Chronicles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Action, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, F/M, Grief, Mentioned Erwin Smith, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Post-expedition, Slow Romance, a bit of Moblit Berner, canonverse, mentions of Isabel and Furlan, post-ACWNR, pre-104th, start of a new friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymesisandpsyche/pseuds/thymesisandpsyche
Summary: A series of chapters detailing the development of Hange and Levi's peculiar bond.





	1. Tea Turning Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! My first entry in AO3. 
> 
> I have been reading a lot of wonderful fanfictions and this is the result of getting inspired by them! (Thank you so much, wonderful authors!)
> 
> I tried to stick to the canonverse as possible, and I will always do so in my next fanfics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first time that the long-range scout formation was implemented, and it was a failure. More than a third of the soldiers made it back alive, but there was no life in their eyes as they marched through the small streets of Shiganshina.

It was the first time that the long-range scout formation was implemented, and it was a failure. More than a third of the soldiers made it back alive, but there was no life in their eyes as they marched through the small streets of Shiganshina.

Levi was walking slowly with the other soldiers, holding on the ropes of his horse, and not caring about the aversive murmurs of civilians against the Survey Corps. He has three thoughts in his mind: first, his decision to leave behind Isabel and Farlan to kill Erwin himself; second, the lifeless bodies of the same two important people he left behind as he saw them through his own eyes; and lastly, his decision to finally embrace the responsibility of being a member of the Survey Corps, and his resolve to eradicate all the titans.

He cannot measure how much bereaved he was. He cannot describe how painful it is to lose the only ones he knew as his family. Even so, he needs to move forward. He needs a new reason to live. After all, he learned that to live is to survive – and being above the ground is no different from being underground. Nonetheless, feelings from the past kept on coming back. He once again felt the loneliness he had when he found his mother lying down lifeless, and when his mentor turned his back on him when he managed to bring that big man down. Once again, he is alone – and he is no stranger to this feeling.

All his thoughts and feelings are masked by his expressionless façade, in contrast to the soldiers around the dining hall who are unusually quiet, and in contrast to those brave enough to wail. All of them just came back from the expedition, and they are just taking their first dinner after going back to the headquarters.

He was sitting alone in a bench, sipping his tea and in deep thought when suddenly-

“Levi.”

He did not turn around, but the source of the voice walked and sat beside him. He did not care to respond, either.

“How are you?”

He suddenly remembered Farlan’s voice: “Be sociable.” He turned his head to face the soldier talking to him. It was the same person who first approached and praised him, Isabel, and Farlan while they were having a break during the past expedition. He then thought that it wouldn’t be that bad to talk back.

While staring at the soldier’s face beside him, he noticed the blood staining the straps of her combat goggles. He then caught a glimpse of occasional bloodstains all over her military jacket. Mundane things about the recent events then started running though his head.

“Your goggle straps.” These are the only words he managed to blurt out, without knowing whether she would understand that he’d also like to know her current state.

“I will be okay, Levi.” The soldier assured him, who seemingly got what he was trying to convey. “This isn’t my own blood though. It is the blood of one of my squad members I tried to save.” She continued, while staring down the table.

Levi then realized that he is not the only one who’s hurting.

“Is it always like this, Hange?” He inquired.

“It is good to know that you remembered my name, at the least.” Hange responded, with relief in her voice. However, the weary in her then-bright eyes was still there.

“Let me tell you a short story. Not long ago, out of 300 soldiers who enlisted in the military, only 21 made it to the Survey Corps. Or should I say, only 21 were brave enough to join the Corps.”

Levi continued to listen, waiting for the relevance of this story to his question.

“Similar to your own case, right after their recruitment, they participated in the expedition outside the walls. During that time though – the formation and approach to titans was different. Once a titan is sighted, it was necessary to go for the kill immediately.”

Deeper burrows were seen in Levi’s forehead, and hearing this newly-found information about the Corps, he responded:

“That’s useless. There’s a higher risk of getting more people killed.”

“Exactly. That’s why a lot of people fear in joining the Survey Corps, and a lot of civilians scorn us. That’s also why Erwin devised the long-distance scouting formation to lessen the Corps’ mortality rates.” Hange explained.

“What happened to the 21 recruits?” Levi asked.

“Oh…right. Sorry about that. After the expedition, only one survived.” Hange sadly replied.

Levi’s eyes twitched in shock, wondering if that person is still alive. “Who?”

“That’s me, Levi.”

Their eyes meet for a moment, seeing through each other. He understood what Hange was trying to do. For the very first time, Levi found a person in the Corps whom he shared his grief with.

“I am not as sociable as I look, you see.” Hange tried to explain further. “People would always say that I’m weird and eccentric – oh, I think you have thought of me the same way, i-I will not be surprised! But, I’m the closest with my batchmates in the Cadet Corps and I thought I wouldn’t be needing anyone else as long as I’m with them. They understood me better, and we’d been together during difficult times…”

“But they all died on your first expedition.” Levi bluntly remarked.

“Indeed.”

“So, what you are trying to say is…” Levi was hesitant to continue.

“That’s right. I chose to move forward and get to know people more in the Corps. And I did – gradually.”

“What an advice to give to a fool who just lost his only friends.” Levi retorted.

“B-but there’s more, Levi!” Hange panicked, thinking that she might annoy Levi. “What I really want to say is, you don’t have to be alone. If you need a person to talk with, it is not necessary to try to talk with everyone. I-I know! I fully understand the situation you’re in.”

“What are you on about?” From his expressionless face, Levi began to scowl.

“What I would like to say, Levi, is y-you can start with me, if you need to talk with anyone in the corps.” Hange sighed.

Levi did not know how to respond. It was the first time someone offered to listen to him. He was thinking that perhaps, over time, he can learn to trust Hange.

“I see.” Levi turned away and faced the table again. A moment of silence ensued.

“Hange-hancho*!” A soldier called. “You are needed in the office.”

Hange answers the soldier: “I’ll be there shortly. Thanks, Moblit!” Still facing Levi, she said: “Levi, I need to go for now. We’ll continue talking next time.” She then grabbed both of his hands, like a friend assuring that she will be by his side, and looked at him in the eyes: “I hope that you will soon be okay. We will be okay.” She finally stood up and waved him goodbye.

Levi, still overwhelmed, resumed in sipping his tea. He realized that it was already cold.


	2. That Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was two days after the memorial ceremony when Hange saw Levi in the headquarters, as all of the soldiers of the scouting legion gathered in the training grounds. It was the day the regiment regrouped their ranks and assigned new positions.
> 
> It's just the usual cranky Hange who tries to persuade Levi to go with her. Levi then discovers a surprising fact about the cheerful bespectacled soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took that long to write the continuation! I think I had a writer's block (seriously, not just in writing fics but also in writing reports, etc). 
> 
> I decided that I'll be having this fic in multiple chapters rather than having separate works within the same series. The next chapters are underway!

It was two days after the memorial ceremony when Hange saw Levi in the headquarters, as all of the soldiers of the scouting legion gathered in the training grounds. It was the day the regiment regrouped their ranks and assigned new positions. 

The right flank was almost wiped out, including squad leader* Flagon. Thus, Mike Zacharias, squad leader* Erwin Smith’s assistant squad leader** was reassigned in Flagon’s position. Levi, the only one remaining in the right flank, was reassigned to squad Erwin.

Hange seized the opportunity to talk with Levi after the assembly. The eagerness to know more about him, and his outstanding moves in the utility of 3-dimensional maneuver gear seemed to take its part.

“Leeevii!” Hange cheerfully called, tirelessly waving her hand.

Levi, who was just done meeting with his new squad stopped walking along the empty hallway. He looked back and saw the same bespectacled person who talked with him after the last expedition. Levi saw that nothing has changed – the messily tied greasy brunette hair and the bright, wide brown eyes behind those shitty glasses, and her unusually lively voice are still there. He thought that her upbeat existence creates a distinct contrast to the murkiness, darkness and trickery surrounding the Survey Corps, or the military in general.

“How are you?” Hange inquired.

“I’m fine.” 

“I’m glad that you’re doing well! How are things going with your new squad? I heard that you’re assigned to Erwin’s.”

Levi did not reply. He thought that it was not necessary to talk about his new squad at that moment, since he had nothing to say at all. In fact, he did not understand at all why he was assigned to Erwin’s squad, given that he initially tried to kill the squad leader.

“Hmmm…? Still playing the-man-of-a-few-words, I see.” Hange playfully remarked.

“Don’t you have something else to do? If you have that much time, maybe you could do something more important than bothering me.” Not finding the correct words, Levi turned away and continued walking.

Hange did not falter. She did not lose her gaze to Levi’s eyes. She walked alongside him.

“Actually, I have a lot of time today. I have nothing else to do. You see, today’s the last day of work before our three days-off. We usually spend these times doing whatever we wanted.” Hange explained.

“And… Levi, I think talking with you is important. So I guess I’m spending my time wisely, yes?” Hange smirked, anticipating that she’d win this ‘argument’.

Levi sighed, acknowledging that whatever evasion tactic he will use, the person beside him will not stop unless she gets what she wanted.

“It seems that even with your shitty glasses, you still can’t see what others want to do with themselves. What do you want?”

Hange’s eyes seem to sparkle and widen more. She stopped walking, grabbed Levi’s shoulders, and stared at him with very fiery eyes. Levi returned the enthusiastic look with his usual scowl.

“What?” Levi asked, slightly raising one of his eyebrows.

“Well, I am going to town to buy some books and laboratory supplies. Would you mind going with me?”

“And do I have something to do with that?” asked Levi, still trying to evade the soldier.

“Yes, you actually do! I already guessed that only you will stay here this weekend break, since all other soldiers will return to their homes. No offense, but I already have that factor in mind – so I chose you!”

“Why not return to your home like the others and ask help from the brats in your house?”

“Sounds like a good alternative! However, it takes 4-5*** days of travel by horse from here to my house. I will have an excess of 6 days from our 3-days off so nope, I will stick to my strategy!” Hange said, thinking she’s approaching her victory.

Levi paused and thought about what Hange said. If the headquarters is in Wall Rose, and it takes 4-5*** days to reach Hange’s house, it could mean that…

“Playing the-rich-man’s-kid, I see.” Levi finally replied with an empty expression, trying to mimick Hange’s teasing earlier.

Hange was astounded. Amazed by Levi, she replied: “Ooops, I carelessly spat nonsense! As I thought, you are smart, Levi. Who would have thought you’ll figure that out just by this conversation? It makes me want you to go with me more!” 

“Like hell I would. Tch. Not sticking with the likes of you.”

Hange stopped for a moment, turned away and looked far from one of the windows lighting the hallway. She spoke in a more serious tone: “Uhm, Levi, I am not like what you think at all. And if you would, please keep that as a secret, will you?” She quietly smiled as she turned her head towards Levi again. Levi, on the other hand, did not see the usual eagerness in that smile, but saw a thin line of affliction instead. It was the first time he realized that Hange has darkness lurking deep within, too. 

He thought that he might have stabbed an old wound with that remark he gave a while ago, so he asked:

“So, when are we heading to the town?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *although buntaicho's English translation is squad leader, I think this is a higher rank compared to hancho (also translated as squad leader, but literally means a leader of a small group). In the anime, squad leader Ness (Armin's squad leader) has the rank of a hancho; and Mike, Erwin (before he was promoted as the 13th commander) and Hange (before she was promoted as the 14th commander) has the rank of a buntaicho.
> 
> **this is the rank of Moblit Berner in the anime and manga.
> 
> ***my basis is this reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/ShingekiNoKyojin/comments/269j44/how_long_does_it_take_to_travel_from_one_side_of/


	3. Just a Typical Day in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the second chapter. Hange and Levi walked at the streets of the town, both of them learning a thing or two about each other.
> 
> It’s just an ordinary day in the town proper with typical conversations and typical behavior in the market – no hint of romance whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be boring, but I think it is necessary to include it in this story. Also, I can't think of any other ways to make this chapter better. Apologies in advance! :O

Realizing that he had no choice, Levi eventually agreed to join Hange in her venture to town to buy books and laboratory supplies. To a naturally quiet person like Levi, it seemed that being with Hange just for a day is too much since she never stops talking.

“Hey, Levi. What is it like in the underground? Mike had told me about it once or twice, but he is terrible at giving non-olfactory descriptions.”

“Why do you even need to know?” Levi nonchalantly replied.

“I’m just – I’m curious! Will you tell me, then?” Hange grinned.

“It’s filthy. It smells. No sunlight. That’s all.”

“Eeeeh… as I thought. Tell me more. What about the people?”

For a moment, Levi stopped, seeing dreadful pictures of his past. He recalled corpses commonly seen in the streets of the underground, smelly waters from the sewers, different groups of thugs vying for survival, sick people who never get adequate medical attention, people who strive to reach the surface, and the pigs who would ask for more money than what they actually deserve. He cut his reveries short and answered Hange:

“It’s not the place for people like you.”

Hange was silent. They continued walking until Levi noticed that they were entering empty alleys with no commoners around. He honestly became concerned as the surroundings became familiar to him – not exactly the ones in the underground, but the ones having the similar atmosphere. The common people they encountered became less and less, the surroundings became darker and darker, until they reached a street with old and fragile-looking buildings with thugs playing a board game at the street corner. 

“I see." Hange finally spoke. "Oh well, I guess we arrived at our destination!”

The board game is played by two people. Levi saw that one of the players is an old woman, and her opponent is a middle-aged man. Surrounding the two are two boys who seemed to be teenagers, a woman in her forties, and four men in their mid- and late 30’s. Levi, being alert while actively looking around held his knife under his secret pocket. He let go of the knife when he heard Hange talking.

“Mila-san! It is me, Hange!”

All the people stopped and stared at them with suspicion, except for the old woman.

“Oh, if it’s not Hange. Who’s that short guy with you?” The old woman answered.

Hange tried to stop laughing while staring at Levi, whose stares indicate that he’s ready to kill a person at any moment. Levi then faced and answered the old woman's question himself.

“Levi.”

“Nice meeting you, short man."

Levi did not respond. The old woman turned towards Hange.

"Hange, what took you so long? I had ‘that’ thing kept with me for a while now.”

“I’m sorry, I just had some errands to attend to. Sorry to have kept you waiting.” Hange approached the group and handed old Mila a small pouch with coins in it. Old Mila then called one of the teenagers and whispered something on his ear.

The teenager ran away and came back quickly with a package. He gave it to Hange.

“Thanks, young man. Thanks, Mila-san. I owe a lot from you. We’re going now. I will be seeing you next time!” Hange then waved the group goodbye. After they left, Levi started the conversation out of curiosity.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, this one? This is a book.”

“I know. About what?”

“Something about the military police don’t want us to know. And we don’t want to talk about it in this open field that casually.”

“Great, I’m with a military officer, doing illegal things.” Levi sarcastically commented.

“It’s for the sake of kno-knowledge!” Hange was flustered. “and you’re the one to talk, short man!”

"Tch."

Levi did not face Hange, and before he knew it, a tiny smile was forming in his lips. He thought that perhaps, being with Hange is not that bad at all.

\----------------

A few moments later, they got back in the town's crowded portion. They went into a store with various items, and they parted for a bit to browse some items. Hange bought her supplies quickly, so she walked towards Levi. 

It seemed that Levi was busy looking at some items. He was holding a box of black tea while inspecting some cleaning supplies. Levi was meticulously looking at each broom, pulling some of its fibers occasionally – testing if it gets loose easily. Realizing that he takes so long, he picked up the broom at the middle, stood straight and faced Hange who was just watching him silently.

“Since when are you standing there?”

“I’ve been here for a while now, hehe.” 

“You should have told me sooner. And what's with that smile? ”

“I did not know you have a passion for cleaning. It amuses me!” Hange blurted out with excitement, since she discovered something new about her companion.

“It’s none of your business. Let’s get moving.”

After paying for the items they found in the store, they went back to the streets again and found that the Sun is already overhead, shining brightly.

“Ahhh… I’m tired from all that walking. Let’s have some lunch!” Hange said. Levi then silently followed Hange in the depths of the town.

 

\--to be continued in the next chapter


	4. Fulfilling A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Hange was able to fulfill her promise. As she and Levi parted ways, what was that thing she felt?
> 
> This time, the story focuses on Hange’s point of view!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Levihan conversations! I rewatched and reread some Snk chapters just to get both of them in character. I hope I got the characterizations right.
> 
> Also, Levi’s first poop joke!

Hange briskly walked along the street, without looking at the faces past her. She tried not to appear in a hurry, but she was actually desperate to reach the dining place as soon as possible.

Yes, this is the day she’s been preparing for. This is the day to fulfill that promise which was already long overdue.

She was lucky enough to convince Levi to tag along with her. She did not expect that he would agree to assist her in her errand. Sure, it took a lot of talking – but everything is worth it! She was filled with excitement since she wanted Levi to get to know her better, and she wanted to get to know Levi better.

While walking, she was mentally making a list of questions she would ask Levi while having their lunch. Oh – also sorting the more important from the less important ones, and the less sensitive to the more sensitive ones. She was predicting a possible sequence of events – from the time they sit down beside a table together, which starting question should she throw at Levi, what type of answer or gesture to expect from him, and what tirades to throw at him back by the time he starts retorting to her statements.

Hange saw it all. She knew that Levi is smart, dependable and nice. Despite his crass behavior and harsh words, she knew that deep down, Levi is a fragile, gentle soul – he’s just too strong however, that his strength covers his softness.

“Oy, Hange.”

Deep in her thoughts, Hange continued walking briskly, swerving away from person to person, that she did not hear Levi calling her.

“Oy, shitty-glasses.”

Hange halted. “Huh?”

“Besides your shitty eyes, are your ears shitty too?”

“Ahahaha! Sorry. I was just trying to move quickly to get away from the crowd. And giving me a petname now? I'm flattered!”

Levi did not respond to Hange’s question but threw another question instead.

“Where the hell are we going?”

“It’s towards the end of this street. I heard that the food they serve there is good! I also heard that they even serve meat there, and it tastes like the ones in Wall Sina!”

Indeed, towards the end of the street, they stumbled upon a decent-looking restaurant. Hange saw that Levi hesitated for a bit, so she held his hand and pulled him inside.

The interior design of the restaurant is in deep contrast to the environment outside. It is much more quiet, and the air smells like the fragrance of lavender. The edges of round chairs and tables made up of smoothened hardwood are ornamented by carved flowery designs. Each table is partially covered by a neat off-white cloth. A vase with fresh yellow, white, and violet flowers is found on the center of each table. The partially opened windows are covered by teal curtains embroidered with flowers.

As they sat down, Hange noticed that Levi was discreetly observing the place and that his face began to elicit a slightly bewildered expression.

“Why the hell did you bring me here? There’s no way I’ll spend my allowance for this.” Levi, with his arms crossed finally spoke.

“Don’t worry, Levi. There’s no need to spend neither my nor your allowance here. They give meals for free to first-timers!” Hange explained, trying not to financially intimidate Levi.

“What, are people that good to treat first timers? Or do they have enough shit to let out and turn into desserts?” Levi attempted to respond to Hange’s obvious lie with an obvious joke.

“HAHAHAHAHA! Levi, you just tried to make a joke! I didn’t know that the likes of you are into poop jokes!” Hange told Levi, while laughing.

Levi relaxed his shoulders and placed his palms under his chin. “You better have a good reason for bringing me here. And stop being noisy. You’ll let more gas in.” Said Levi, while looking at Hange with an expressionless face.

“Hahahaha wait, this is driving me crazy – I can’t get over it!” Hange’s laugh is becoming more hysterical.

“I wonder what it looks like when you laugh. Will you drive titans away with your rare laugh? C’mon, what joke could make you laugh?” Hange continued after calming down.

“Are we gonna take our lunch or are you just gonna laugh? We don’t have all day, Shitty Glasses.”

“Ahh sorry, sorry. Let’s call a waiter. And ohh…Getting fond of calling me Shitty Glasses, hm?” Hange grinned.

“Oh, sorry, but all I can see is a pair of shitty glasses in front of me. Got a problem with that?”

“Maybe your eyes are getting shitty too. Would you like to have a pair of shitty glasses like mine?” Hange caught up.

“Tch. Go to hell.”

“Haha!”

They were throwing tirades at each other when the waiter finally arrived.

“What will you have?”

“Levi, get whatever you want. My treat.”

Levi was reading all the options written in the menu. Indeed, prices in that restaurant are higher than average.

“And why am I receiving treats from you?”

“It’s my promise! Remember – ?” Hange cut herself short, realizing that this could make Levi remember a painful memory.

“Isabel and Furlan are not here. So technically, you are just fulfilling a third of your promise. You still owe me two. Do bear that in mind.” Levi answered right away, seeing that Hange became uncomfortable for a moment.

“O – of course! Now, now. Get whatever you want!”

“I’m getting a roasted meat, potato, and black tea.” Levi told the waiter.

“Are we going to add sugar and milk, sir?”

“There’s no need.”

“Levi, you really do like tea, don’t you?” Hange remarked. Levi just hummed in response, laid his back on the chair, crossed his left leg over the other, and finally crossed his arms.

“Waiter-san, I am getting half-cooked vegetable roast, steak, and fruit juice, please.” Hange added.

Both of them became quiet when they got their orders and started eating. In the midst of silence, Hange began observing the man in front of her. 

She observed the way his raven-black hair complements his pale complexion, his well-defined jawlines which connects through his muscular neck, his uniquely shaped thin eyebrows, his eyes which are deeply engraved on either sides of the bridge of his pointed nose, and the manner his unusually prominent eyelids and deep creases accentuate his tiny light-blue irises. 

Hange was too immersed in her observations that Levi seemed to notice.

“What?”

“Oh – I just wanted to ask, why do you always have that knife with you? I saw you holding that the first time we ever talked. Haha, I was thinking back then that you were ready to stab me to death at any moment.”

“I really was. Should I have done it back then?”

“HAHAHA! Your sense of humor is really something, Levi.”

“This is the knife my mentor gave me when I was a brat. I kept it ever since. Saved me a lot of times.”

“Will you let me use it some other time?” Hange asked with interest, taking into account that this must be the instrument Levi used in order to be as strong as he is now.

“It is just a normal knife. You can buy one along the streets yourself.”

“I don’t believe that. I think something is different with that knife. Let me borrow it sometime! Ah – I know, maybe we can sneak that part in while we train!” Said Hange, brimming with excitement.

“Oh great, just after I received citizenship on the surface, I think I am about to be sent back to underground again. Thanks to you and the weird things you drag me into.” Retorted Levi with a straight face.

“Ye-eees! Shall I take that as a yes?”

“Tch.”

Hange stood up. “Ya-hooooo! Thank you very much, Levi! This means so much to me.” She jumped with glee. The people also eating in the restaurant stared at her for a moment.

Levi sighed, closed his eyes and faced down. “Whatever you say.”

“Levi, uh…I’m sure Isabel would have liked it here. Furlan too. What do you think?” Hange said, quite changing the course of their conversation.

“They would.” Levi briefly replied, while aimlessly staring outside.

\---

They got back at the headquarters later that day. It was surprisingly quiet, despite the fact it was the last day of their day-off.

“It is so quiet heeere! Others are sure taking their time off.” Hange said, breaking the silence.

“Where are we placing these items?” Levi asked, as he was carrying some laboratory supplies they bought earlier.

“Let’s go to the lab for a bit to put these down.” Hange instructed.

They went to the headquarter’s laboratory to put down the supplies. When they got finished, Hange thanked Levi for being with her that day.

“Thank you so much, Levi. I couldn’t have done this without you. Besides, it’s so much fun! Let’s do it another time!”

“I appreciate the food earlier. It’s time to go back to my quarters. You should rest now, too.” Levi replied.

“Okay, see you!” Hange waved Levi goodbye, then Levi started walking away from her. Hange watched Levi disappear away from her sight, recalling all the new things she learned about him earlier. She stood in front of the laboratory for a bit longer, staring at the empty hallway. 

Before she knew it, her heart was pounding wildly, yearning for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried hard to describe Levi's eyes because I really appreciate them. I really find them similar (especially the unusually prominent eyelids and creases) to that of my boyfriend. :)
> 
> Next chapter's about their training before the 24th expedition outside the walls! I hope I can finish it within this month!
> 
> Thank you for appreciating my work, really. I got used to the research side of writing so doing creative work is all new to me. Your kudos and feedback make me really happy (gosh, so this is how it feels like lol). It makes me want to improve more. :)
> 
> Again, thank you and see you again within this month (hopefully)! :)


	5. Learning the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange is as curious as always! What information will she get out of Levi’s strength?  
> As the next expedition draws near, routine trainings in the Survey Corps intensifies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took place a few days before the 24th expedition.

As the next expedition draws near, routine trainings in the Survey Corps became more frequent and more intense. Two days before their day-off, all soldiers of the corps gathered to test their hand-to-hand combat and coordination skills.

The last part of the training includes the use of three-dimensional maneuver gear. The soldiers had to face titan training dummies made of wood, with the task of slashing their napes. By the signal of Commander Shadis, the soldiers began entering the forest with giant trees hurriedly, as if looking for their prey.

Levi was tightening his belts when a bespectacled soldier approached him.

“Hi, Levi! -Oh, I think I made a good rhyme there.”

“What the hell do you need, Four-eyes?” Levi asked, but he already knew the answer. This is the day that Shitty Glasses will bother him to get some of her questions answered. This is the day that Shitty Glasses will ask him for techniques in fighting. This is the day that Shitty Glasses will bother him the whole day, and he’s not even prepared yet.

“What do I need? What needs to be done? Uhm, of course, this is the day of getting information! Now, will you teach me how to fight?” Hange replied, grinning.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Shitty Glasses? It’s just that my reaction time is different from all of you. I thought I made it clear already?” Levi said, referring to that one time* he told Hange how quickly he reacts than anyone else, and that time in the past when he awakened some ‘power.’ He honestly thought that the information from their previous conversation made Hange satisfied already.

“Levi, I completely understand that. But today is going to be different! I want you to teach me techniques on how to approach the enemy, and how to fight back.” This time, Hange sounds so serious and determined.

“How come you were enlisted as a damn soldier if you don’t know those things? And besides, it’s about our turn for the final run.”

“Oh, is it just me, or are you getting more obedient, Levi?” Hange smiled, look at him straight to the eyes while getting her face closer to his’. Levi doesn’t seem to be fazed, however.

“What choice do I have? Relax and have a tea party by myself?” Levi retorted.

“Hehe, you’re right. But hey, you can invite me to your tea party. Do not do things on your own!” Hange waved and started walking away from Levi. But then, she stopped walking and faced Levi back: “But after this, you have to teach me, okay? Then I’ll see you!” She started running away to go back to training, as her squad’s turn was about to begin.

Levi sighed, and thought to himself: “Okay, I will. You didn’t even leave me any damn choice.”

They were to meet before dusk at the training ground. Levi arrived at the place first. He observed that the Survey Corps training ground, filled with enthusiastic and passionate soldiers just earlier, is now quiet and more barren. All Levi could hear was the whistling of the wind, as it touches the trees. Such silence led him to think of the past, and his friends – Farlan and Isabel.

“I made it, huh. This is no different from the underground.” He said, then he heard footsteps approaching him.

“Levi, I didn’t know that you talk to yourself that much.”

Levi turned around and saw Hange. “Don’t be ridiculous. I wasn’t talking to myself.”

Hange raised her head a bit, quite surprised by Levi’s response. “Are you talking with me, then?”

Levi did not answer. But instead, he asked Hange a question.

“Hange, why do you always have to stick to me?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[HANGE’s THOUGHTS]

“Hange, why do you always have to stick to me?” Levi asked.

I paused for a moment. I need to think this through before replying. If I replied carelessly, Levi might start evading me. So, why is Levi asking me this? Is he not used to the presence of other people? That would be odd. Is he testing my intentions in a straightforward way possible? Aaaah, that would be a more plausible reason.

Ahahaha, Levi – we’re not yet talking for that long, but I am learning another thing about you right now. THIS IS SOOO INTERESTING! I couldn’t wait to make a note out of this! So, you’re the straightforward and simple type, huh?

“Oy, Shitty glasses. What’s with that smirk?”

Ah, I was deep in thought that my answer to Levi’s question was stuck under my other thoughts!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oy, Shitty glasses. What’s with that smirk?”

“Ah, sorry, sorry. I was thinking of the several ways to answer your question. If I become careless, you see, I might lose the opportunity to gather information from you!”

“Hm?” Levi was still waiting for Hange’s answer.

“I am wondering, Levi, why are you asking this question if you already knew the answer?”

Levi did not say anything, but his glaring became more prolonged and sharp.

Hange paused again, drawing a deep breath.

“If you are wondering why I would always stick with you despite knowing that you were previously a criminal, then I shall say that I knew about that already. And I bet everyone knows that – isn’t that why the others cannot talk and approach you?”

Hange saw that Levi’s expression did not change. Those blue, sharp eyes are staring straight into her soul – as if intimidating her. This time, Levi crossed his arms. Nonetheless, she continued:

“However, I am no longer enthusiastic about the things I and everyone already knows. Therefore, I am not interested in you being a criminal. Hmmm… how do I say this – I AM MORE INTERESTED IN YOUR FIGHTING SKILLS! Honestly, I have never seen something like that before. AAAAAH, DO YOU WANT ME TO GO OVER THE DETAILS? You look really awesome from another person’s perspective! This is exciting!” Hange’s feelings of excitement are overflowing, that her face is turning red.

Levi closed his eyes, sighed, and made his expression more relaxed.

“Where should we start?”

Hange smiled and said: “Yahoo! Thank you for considering, Levi! Uh, what about the basics?”

Before they could get started, Hange noted that Levi is not that difficult to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What information did Hange get from Levi’s strength? Well, she did not learn any technique! 
> 
> *Refer to JulyStorms’ AO3 story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4147350 her works are admirable!
> 
> P.S. I'm really sorry for the late update :O


	6. Levi's Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi teaches Hange some of his fighting techniques.
> 
> Just a little development from Levi's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the immediate continuation of the previous chapter.
> 
> (I might do some revisions in this chapter later!)

“Your basic combat skills are not bad. Don’t think I can teach you anything new.” Levi said, after seeing that Hange can make clean cuts in training titan dummies.

“If that’s the case, then can you teach me how to wield a knife?” Hange asked, while removing her harness.

“Huh? Will that be of any use to you?”

“I mean, I want to use YOUR knife, Levi. The one that you always keep around. Will you show me how you wield it?”

Levi quietly complied, knowing that he can’t escape from Shitty glasses that easily. He drew his knife from his right pocket and held it unusually backwards.

“Woah, you holding that knife is similar to you holding the blade in your right hand. Will you show me how that backward grip works?” Hange’s face is serious, as she is in analytic mode. She tried observing every stroke and every movement.

Levi approached a small tree. And with one swift upward stroke, he cut a stray twig hanging loosely from the tree.

Levi wiped the blade his knife with a spare cloth, covered it with leather and tossed it towards Hange. “Now. Your turn.”

“Your knife looked so small, but it’s heavy!” Hange remarked, while drawing the knife from its leather scabbard. “…and its edge is unusually wide. By any chance, do sharpen this knife by yourself?”

“Yeah, ever since I got a hold on it.”

“It’s heavy for its size, which could mean that it has a very high carbon content. It is quite a surprise that it hasn’t rusted yet. You are doing a great job for maintaining this one, Levi! You being a clean freak suits this knife well!”

“Seriously, are you secretly into knives, Shitty glasses?”

“Ahahahaha! I wonder about that. But besides knives, I am into bugs, worms, and chemicals! So why did you choose a high-carbon blade?”

“No special reason. It is cheap but hard and sharp enough. Don’t even know what shitty material it’s made of. But I remember the blacksmith warning me about maintaining its dryness and cleanliness. I liked the idea, so I bought it.”

“You’re really funny, Levi. Do you know that?”

“I don’t.”

“Well now, you know.” Hange smiled, while staring straight at Levi’s eyes.

Both of them had a pause for a moment.

“Shitty glasses.”

“What is it?”

“Cut it.”

“Huh?”

“The twig. Why the heck are you spacing out?”

“Uuuh… right. I am to cut this twig with this knife, right? Ahahaha. Sorry, I couldn’t stop this brain of mine from thinking.”

Hange mimicked Levi’s reversed grip, and she did an upward quick stroke. However, as the blade hit the twig, the knife snapped from Hange’s hand.

“Uh, I guess this grip requires casual strength, which is unnatural for me. Levi, do you think Mike or Erwin can do it as you are?”

“Don’t ask me damn questions I cannot answer yet, Four eyes. We will not know unless they become as curious as you are.”

“You’re right.”

The Sun already reached the horizon. The stars began to grace the night sky. The cold breeze started to move the trees.

“Levi, would you like to stay for a bit longer? I wanted to see more stars.”

It took quite long for Levi to respond. He paused and looked up the sky. The sky looked like a black blanket glittered with fillings of silver.

“Fine. It’s not bad, after all.”

There was a long silence. It looked like Hange was really buried in thoughts while looking at the sky.

Levi was asking himself if he could really trust the soldier standing beside him. He is aware that Hange is fond of spouting a lot of damn things, but rarely talks about him/herself. He concluded that this person has a face s/he’s yet to show, but perhaps, not a threat.

As he was pondering about his budding friendship with Hange, he began to notice a handful of things:

First, he noticed that Four eyes is quite thin for a person of his/her height. His/her muscles aren’t as well-pronounced as normal.

“Your strength.” Levi began speaking.

“Hm?”

“I think it can still be improved. Try growing your damn muscles more.”

“Oooooh. I wonder how to do that. I spend my training hours following the daily routine, so I think I reach the minimum standards.”

“But?” Levi interjected.

“I can’t to extra workout as advised.”

“And why the hell is that?”

“I spend most of my time in instrumentation and equipment design. Lately, I also deal with our titan data too.”

“Shitty glasses, it’s not that exercising is the only fucking thing to build your muscles. You also have to eat good food. You know this already.”

“Ahaha! All right, I’ll keep watch on my eating habits.”

Second, he noticed that Shitty glasses’ damn hair is tied messily. How long could have it been since that soldier used the bathroom?

He resisted the urge to knock that person out and drag him/her in the bathroom. He thought that he will take responsibility for it, but not for now.

Hange broke their silence.

“Levi, you are really kind.”

“Don’t creep me out.” That’s all Levi could say.

They continued their chatter in the next few hours before they went back to the barracks.

Levi thought that maybe, he can trust a person in the Survey Corps. He will never know what happens next, but he needs to try, nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be packed with more events, I guess!
> 
> It will be about the 24th expedition outside the walls, and someone's gonna be in danger!
> 
> (Also, I am writing a new Levihan AU fic. I am highly invested in this fic since all plot elements are mine and based on my experience. I am planning to publish it on AO3 on April 20 in line with the Easter Egg Exchange Event. Or it depends on my partner's request actually)


	7. Sutures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 24th expedition beyond the walls.
> 
> Levi discovers something about Hange, and it made him uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Levihan Secret Santa gift for @tenacioussheepalpaca. :D
> 
> I occasionally used non-gendered pronouns here, as some parts of the story was told from Levi’s perspective.

It was way past noon. Everything was turning gold, as the Sun showers its rays everywhere. The sky began to boast its bright yellow and orange hues. Shadows began to appear, as the day approaches its end. The wind, caressing the rustling leaves, began to get colder.

It was such a picturesque afternoon, except for the fact that the Survey Corps is amid their 24th expedition beyond the walls.

Indeed, it was way past noon. Everyone was soaked in red, as titans and humans alike have shed their blood. The sky began to show dimmer radiance. Tears began to stream down, as some lives approach their end. The soldiers, trying to hold their fallen comrades for the last time, began to prepare for departure.

It was such a solemn and mournful afternoon, except for the fact that the Survey Corps overlooked one thing. Just when everyone was ready to depart, loud gigantic footsteps were heard approaching them – accompanied with a loud, grumbling noise.

“Everyone! Evacuate this area immediately!”

The source of the noise was not yet near, but everyone could see that it was a titan of the 14-meter class.

Almost everyone already left their post.

“Hange-hanchou! We need to go!”

“No, Moblit. THIS IS OUR CHANCE! Everyone, remember the contingency plan we were talking about?”

Only a few seconds passed, but the thuds were getting louder. Squad Hange members began to move to their posts, the ones specified in their plan. Nonetheless, the titan sighted was too quick.

“Aaaah… I did not expect this. Could this be… an aberrant?”

As soon as Hange realized this, she told her squad to join the other squads in departing the area. Their contingency plan was to observe the titan’s behavior from afar, with someone highly skilled with 3D maneuvering serving as the bait. However, Hange deemed the plan impossible since the titan was an aberrant.

“But maybe we can get something out of this if I do the observation myself.” Hange thought, while glancing at the squad members who were getting farther and farther away.

Hange intended to not move and wait for the titan to see that there’s one human remaining in the area. Then, Hange would lead it to the forest where 3D maneuver gear will be of use. Through observation, the mechanics of titan limb movement will be studied which could help them revise the corps training.

Hange already calculated the risks and was prepared for them – except that the titan at hand was an abnormal. However, humanity still have so much to learn about these titans, as these are unpredictable.

“Regardless of the risks, this observation will introduce humanity to more possibilities about titans. I can do this.” Hange thought.

Unexpectedly, the titan about 100 meters from Hange sprinted as soon as it saw the soldier. If ample preparations were not done, the titan could have succeeded in grabbing Hange. The evasion from the aberrant titan was successful, and Hange was able to retreat to the forest. Unbeknownst to Hange, another soldier returned in time and followed her.

“Hange!” Levi called, as he joined in the chase.

The two soldiers were moving from one tree to another, holding on through the harness of their maneuver gear.

“Levi?” Hange said, while being perplexed at Levi’s sudden arrival. “What brings you here?”

“That’s what I want to ask you, Four-eyes. We need to leave. The others are already too far from us.”

“I’m acquiring information. This one’s a rare case.” Hange said, encouraging Levi to join the observation.

“No way in hell. I’m getting you. Now.” Levi stressed.

“NO! I desperately need it! If you’re that eager to go, JUST LEAVE ME!” Gasping, Hange continued maneuvering.

Levi reasoned, “Don’t be stupid! It’s just the two of us, it’s fucking dusk, and there’s a damn aberrant chasing us. What a nice way to get information.”

“I can take care of myself, damn it!” Hange asserted.

The moment the aberrant titan’s sight flashed in Hange’s vision, she tried evading it but her reaction time was not enough. Hange was grabbed, but not eaten yet – as she was dragged to a tree. This wounded Hange as a result of crashing to a huge branch.

Levi managed to kill the titan. He saw Hange lying on the ground – trembling.

The Sun was about to set. The wind which was rustling the leaves of nearby trees began to get unusually colder.

As Levi kneeled to aid Hange, he saw blood gushing from his companion’s abdomen. Hange managed to wrap the bandages around the wounds quickly while chasing their own breath.

Levi thought three things: first, he realized that his companion was trembling due to blood loss. Thus, he needs to stop the bleeding as soon as possible. Second, since Hange was soaked in their own blood, they got dirty as mud stuck to their body – and he needs to clean up the dirt as soon as possible. Third, they are in an open area and the Sun was setting. This means that titans would be inactive throughout the night, as it was a new moon. All he needed to do is to set an emergency camp and look for the Survey Corps as soon as Hange rested enough.

Then, the rain started to fall.

Fucking rain.

Levi managed to call his horse, Elgenhein back. Nonetheless, there was no trace of Hange’s horse. He quickly set the emergency tent.

Without energy left, Hange called out, “L-Levi.”

“Hange!”

“C-call Moppel. S-she’s a smart…and a strong…horse.”

“Got it. But try to talk less. You’re still bleeding.” Levi was checking the extent of Hange’s wounds. At that moment, Hange was still bleeding.

“Three dashes…three dots…three dashes…”

Although Levi was being careful with handling Hange, he accidentally bumped his elbow with Hange’s right chest. The wounded soldier hissed hard.

“Ugh – that… hah… hurt…”

“Tch. This is what you get for saving your research over yourself.”

“My research…hah… you know it’s uh…important, right?”

Levi did not respond. He was preparing the bandages and other things needed to close Hange’s wound. He took off his coat and spread it neatly on the ground. He carried Hange carefully and gently brought the soldier on the ground, just where he spread his coat. He’ll have to save calling Moppel back for later.

“I’m…sorry. I think you need to… hah…do the stitches… yourself. Can you… do it?”

“I was just preparing for it. Don’t talk too much, Four-eyes.” Levi assured, while holding Hange’s forehead.

Hange was losing consciousness.

“Stay awake, don’t sleep!”

Levi removed Hange’s cloak, then their upper brown jacket. He neatly folded the clothing and placed them beside Hange.

“Levi?”

“What?”

Hange hesitated to speak. “Huuh… I guess… formalities and such…aren’t needed in situations…where we’re about to die.”

FUCKING BLOOD EVERYWHERE.

“What the heck are you talking about?”

Hange was half-awake and was responding through hums and incoherent words. Nonetheless, the soldier was still holding on the buttons of their yellow polo soaked in blood.

“Four eyes. I understand that this is painful. Try holding on to something else.”

Levi released Hange’s grip from the buttons of the yellow polo, and placed their hand on his neatly spread coat on one side and Hange’s folded coat on the other side. He brought out an extra clean cloth from his expedition pack, rolled it and placed it on Hange’s mouth.

“This is going to hurt, so scream all you want. Hold on tightly if you need to. Got me?”

Since Hange was getting weaker, Levi heard no response. He just saw that his companion shut their eyes tightly and took it as a signal to begin with the sutures.

He began unbuttoning Hange’s polo, one-by-one.

He tried removing the several layers of cloth around Hange’s chest. When he was about to clean the large, open wound, Levi realized something.

Hange Zoe is a fucking woman.

But – fuck! This is not important right now. A damn woman is lying helplessly in front of him, wounded. He can think about Hange being a woman later. What’s more important is to close her wounds first.

He used a blanket to cover Hange while cleaning her wound. Then, he made sure he did the stitches right – slowly but firmly, each interval consistent and close enough to close the wound. He was particularly careful with handling Hange’s flesh.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Hange-san, you’re as meticulous as always! Your sutures were properly done, and they looked like they were rigorously cleaned before suturing” The nurse greeted Hange, realizing that she had woken up.

“Aaah… But this time, I wasn’t the one who did the stitching. It was someone else.” 

Hange continued, “Which reminds me, have you seen Levi around?”

“Hmmm… Levi-san, the strong thug who made it back last expedition?”

Hange just smiled.

“No, I’m not referring to the thug, I was referring to Levi, that unbelievably strong and thoughtful soldier. He was with me throughout the expedition… I guess.”

The nurse did not understand what Hange meant, nonetheless, she replied: “I often see him here since the time you guys came back from the expedition. Looked like he was checking on you.”

Hange got worried. The last time she saw Levi, he was soaked in blood, too.

“Hey, can I go back to my quarters now? I think I can walk now.”

“Can you stand on your own now, hanchou?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m quick to recover, you know. I think I need some air, too.”

“Okay, just see me if your wounds swell.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hange knocked at the door of Levi’s quarters two times.

“Levi? You here?”

No one was answering. No one was opening the door.

“Levi?”

A soldier was passing by and saw Hange. 

“Hange-san, I think he’s at the balcony. These past few days, he is often seen there.”

As she heard the soldier, Hange hurried to the balcony.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Levi?”

She saw the man sitting by the edge of the wall, his legs hanging on the other side. When he turned his head to look at Hange, his eyes widened a bit. If it weren’t Hange, this gesture would not be noticed at all.

“Don’t worry, Levi! I’ve escaped death a hundred times already! Ha-ha.” Hange greeted, as she joined Levi.

“Hange.” Levi retorted, and looked at Hange with sharp eyes.

“Ahhh, sorry, sorry. I exaggerated a bit. Maybe it’s just a couple of times. Aaaaah, it’s getting cold.”

“Aren’t you gonna rest?”

“No, I wanted to see the stars, too. You’ve been hoarding such a beautiful sight.”

Levi took off his upper jacket and draped it over Hange’s shoulders.

“Aaahh… Ha-ha.” Hange was flustered.

“What?”

“These moments remind me of how human I am.” She explained, while looking down.

“Hm.” Levi responded.

Then, Hange continued, “…that…although we’re in military, I can still be treated like this. Aaaah what’s this? It’s cold, but my face feels hot.”

And her chest was pounding wildly too.

“You need to take more care of your damn self.” Levi replied.

“But I tried to be careful as much as I could.”

“That’s why I said you need to do it more.”

Hange smiled. At last, she found someone who understands. She found someone who will support her.

“Levi, I haven’t thanked you yet.”

“For what?” Levi replied.

“For going back for me… during the expedition. For doing the sutures by yourself… for bringing me back to safety… and for checking me if I’m alright.”

Levi turned away. He did not reply for a moment.

“You’re really kind, Levi. I hope others will get to see this side of yours, too.” Hange added.

“That research of yours,” Levi finally faced Hange, and looked straight to her eyes. “Count me in. Do not do everything by yourself.”

“I’m counting on you, then.”


End file.
